petit_princefandomcom-20200214-history
Inuk, and Kimik of Ninuvik Territorial Island:
Inuk and his Snow-Dog Kimik of Inuit Ninuvik: Territorial Island’s: E-mail: agdprince@rogers.com http://www.bjo1.wordpress.com http://www.WEbookSErge.com Authorship: Alootook Pellie: Fiction Revised by A. George Dave Prince: Inuk and his Snow-Dog Kimik of Inuit Ninuvik: Territorial Island’s: Younger child Inuk Jevenillenian I-Palla is an Indescendi’ent’s Aboriginal Native: Canadian Pacifica Region: Yukon Territory: Known as White Horse and North West Territory: Labrador Inuit: Ninuvik Island is in Immerssia City: Indescendi’ant’s Inuit Aboriginal’s: Other Regional Areas: Quebec Hudson Bay Green Land Siberia: Canadian Alaska Territory Island: is part of the Indescendi’ant’s Aboriginals before United States taken the land away from them, Military guards protect the border from Russia. Canadian Indescendi’ent’s: Native Nature Naturist: Originated from Canada, Ontario. Travelers who were forced to move from a different part of the Country, once owned Canada, now known as Cultural First Nations. Inuk: of Inuit Ninuvik Island: Inuk New home: Inuk was taught in the English, French Canadian School of British Colombia; Vancouver: Just his mother and Inuk Jevenillian Between them Inuk never saw his father they were separated. They move away from the city towards Country County Community of Ninuvik Territorial Island. Glacier Flat plain landscape, Mountain, hills with Ice and snow. They traveled by Husky through the Ice plank surface land, slopes, and snow that covered the environmental land scape. Inuk and his mother created a Igloo from Packing snow while Vacationing. The Igloo was built square box creating a Cavern House. Mother left went hunting while Inuk stayed behind. Inuk Jevenillian discovered he was not alone. Other children were his neighbours that live beside him. Evening set for Dinner Inuk was Hungry. Eventually his mom came home with stranger who arrived with food and a soft warm blanket made from Deer Elk. He spread the sheet on the floor for Inuk to sleep in. The Blanket will protect him from the cold. Inuk rapped in Elk fur. Covered himself sadden by the cause of death. He dreamt the Elk being hunted down turn into a Night mare when captured. Waking up in sweat the hunting had to be stop somehow? He found the magical amulet near the frozen shores while gazing at the Immergent top of Oceanseas. He could hear the night soul creatures from a distance. He wished he could talk to all the animals of the Inuit north because he believed he could. A gift: given from the Water Sprite. The crystal shone in the moonlight. (The Author mentioned the children Interfered with the Hunt. They found alterative way to find food. Not Tele-connective with idol Boxes or television). The Children interfered by stopping the hunt from happening. They believed all soul creatures deserve to live free. They concealed the Inuit Ninuvik Hunters weapons stole it from them. Pledging they would never hunt again. The children hid the weapons in the Ocean Sea cave cove Canyon Cannel. Children use a canoe, rowed inside an underground tunnel. UN piled the weapons left on the side bank of the ledge. The next morning the cave cove canal tunnel, Oceanseas waves chip mineral rock Crustation that gave way. The misty water waves pushed against compiling rocks, buried the Cave Cove. Piling the Tunnel sealing the weapons shut. The Cave Cove is closed. Hunter’s without the use of the weapons, and the children kept themselves quiet to its where about. Consider Deep Ocean Sea Diving under the Sub-mersive waters Mid-zone, Deep Zone, Mid-Night Zone, with scuba Diving Gear?(Deep Depth Oceansea Sea Plant’s edible similar to atmospheric Harvest landscape Aviculture Botany Plants. Known as Oceansea Vegetable Plants: (1). Wakame: Mustered Green Seaweed Salad, (2). Dulse Red Seaweed, (3). Spirulina: Blue Algae, eatidible consumption for Human and Animals, (4). Kombu: Sea Kelp (5). Nori: Species of Red Algae: Sheet of Green seaweed; Paper like. (6). Carrageen Moss: Moss tend to be Misleading: not Moss at All: Red Algae Vegetable Seaweed. (7). Arame: Dark Brown Algae Sea Weed: (8). Chlorella: Chlorella: Cousin of the Blue-Green Algae: Single Cell has grain. Powdered Form: Vibrant Green Colour: (9). Caulerpa Lentillfera: Sea Grapes or Green Caviar: Edible Sea Vegetable: Plants that grows under water and not from the farm Harvest fields. Atmospheric Cultivation of Winter cold chills was outdoors. Nothing grows in winter. Plant life should grow in doors: Green Glass Dome Houses Sub astute for a Cave. The Roof top of the cove is covered glacis with ice. Ice Glacis kept the inside of the cave warm. Environmental surface ground Plants under the Rich soil of the Earth: Lettuces, Potatoes, Carrots, Leaflet Spin age, Straw Berry Bushes, Pumpkins: Pine Apples, wheat Corn, and Cabbages, plantation Plant of Possibilities. Narrow Stump twig Branches circler circumference High Lengthy Long trees may not fit in an Igloo: Orchard Height: Orange Tree, Cherry Tree, Apple Tree, Coconuts Tree, Tangerine Tree, too cold to grow in winter island. Jevenillian new best friend: Dashsheen snuck up behind jump on his back and push him in to the snow. Both bellow with laugher Dasheen asking him to come follow him and meet his friends. Jevenillian met the other Children and explored the lost maze cavern of Ice Cave Cove. They entered they could not find their way back.Same stranger lead the children out of the cave. An explorer went up the hill Jevenillian follow behind him. He saw the Penguins glide slided down the Mountain range into the water. I must admit the landscape is a fantastic View; however is the Snowy owl who grew fond of the Inuk. Snowy animal pass a secret told the fishes, the polar Bears, the seals, The Walrus, the whale, Muk-Tuk Oxen’s even a underwater Fairy sprite who Co-exist with the green Paranoia Paraná’s. Merciless cold hearted Parana’s wedge war against the surface world. The Fairy Sprite turned around and told them the war is over turning one of them to stone. Musical and Untold Prosperity Treasures: The Stranger speaks to the children about treasure prosperity Stone, Brick of untold riches. He tells the children about a place of belonging. Native Aboriginals were once Mighty Hunters were Travelers. Inuit Nunivik Lake of the North told of untold riches believed to be quiet near. Discovery exploration, Human co-existence with soul Creatures of all life, those with an ear will listen. Animal Spiritual Soul Creatures, heart Telepathic: Guide Root of a Hollow tree Channeling Connectors where about Area Location, is children storyteller tale. . From the Igloo early morning before sun set. Jevenillian could hear hovering sound Instrumentation symphonies of a Song. He could see the Auroara orb Twilight skies. Sun is squeezed burst quantum of explosion breath of radiant heat toward the Planet Earth.The skys become a bar graph between Antarctica near the pacific, and Atlantic ocean seas north and south poles that moving up and down fluctuating horizontally through the vertical skys sideways. Desciples pulse fills the firmaments heavenly skys. Inuk follows the Desciples sounds with an ear. Inuk canoe carefully rows with his oars through the Grand lakes and the canal Rivers: Lead to a hidden Water fall. He could heard Rhythmic Drum: Rolls and Ethnic sounds, Zairians another friend play the sound of the beat. Jazzurrai-enters the cave joining Jevenillian, both decided to form an alliance while Sled Dogs waited for them outside the Musical Water fall.Father mentions a view Place of Heritage where they belonged: prosperity. Jazzurrai and Jevenillian discovered Hieroglyphics Pictures on the caves walls. Strata-Quis-zia-joined Jevenillian then there was four.The children spotted a hidden cave tunnel secret passage that lead to an open space area. Quarts of ascended Gallic tights and descend Stag tights. In the middle there is a sculpture the children could not make out the shape in the dark.There is a Large Cavern hole on top of the cave ceiling is glazed with ice. The temperature was too cold to defrost like a glass shied. The Sun Radiance suspension beam reflects through the icy window bouncing of the quartz crystals. In the Cave Coves maze glisten, With Fascination.They saw in the middle Stag-tight peg is a circle circumference high pointy rock: clay medium Corus bowl surrounding the table ledge, mini model clay version of their Igloo homes. A place of Heritage to where they belong. The Auroara ILLumious twilight orb skys danced hovers in the night. Thank to the breath of the sun. Inuk Rescue: Sea Sail Boat, Two children played hacky sack in the boat knocking the Picnic basket in the Immerse depth under toe of the Ocean Sea’s. The basket sinks deeper and deeper is swallowed by a whale. His air passages were blocked needed breathe to come up for air. Owl wonders in a small cavern hole of Ice. The whole is too short squeezed the Owl who cannot move. The large Bear Rammed Pressed against the small hole Penetrated the small hole by widening the cover however his back stuck cannot fit. The Owl is pushed in a large cave tunnel dropped in Wider Cavern Cave Few Feet under the Surface Floor. A smaller Bear outside of the tunnel of cave saw the large bear told the small bear to get help however the smaller Bear has another plan.The small Bear Use his claw and strike Large Bears back. The Large Bear shouts with a yep. The Large Bear shook the tunnel Enlargens. The Bird Flutters swiftly dodges both Bears moves farther in the cavern. Both Bears fell in to the whole in a Deep Caverns of the caves. The Cave Port Rose high above three feet above cavern surface Galax tight is several feet higher. Ceilings Suspension Sun of warmth shines in an Icy window circler circumference. The Bear pick up the small Bear and manages to hop and claw his way out of the caves Vertical step. The owl flew out of the cave. On their way out of the Cave Caverns the whale broke underneath an ice plank out of the water towards atmospheric surface landscape. Owl and bear’s would have run or flew away but they notice the whale choking. The Large Bear send the owl for help. The Owl flew to the north near the ski Resort to find any one. Jevenillian thrust his dog forward with Dog sleds near Slope hill. Pushing the Dog sled with his Left legs and feet giving little running he tries. The Owl thrust forward suspended flapping his wings in mid air stops Jevenillian. Owl swirls around Jevenillian as then twirls in mid air in the circle asking for his help. Mush redirect the dogs following the Owl back to the whale. Jevenillian follows not far behind the owl. Owls stay close next so Jevenillian does not wander lost. Inuk saw the choking whale with his amulet he could walk in the belly of the whale’s mouth; felt his soft tong felt like a strange smooth floppy Rubber. The Basket connected the whale tonsils. Jevenillian tried to pull out the picnic basket but could not budge it. The Whale sneezed toss out Jevenillian back outside. The younger sent a small bear to enter the sea Creature mouth. The Bear afraid to be swallowed slowly shaving the handle breaking the handle in two, freeing the whale’s tonsils. The Whale Sneezed again spat out the bear and the picnic basket back to atmospheric plank landscape. Since the whale could breathe again the Whale broke another Plank surface of ice crevasse cranking a port hole diving back into the water. Large Polar Bear, Small Polar Bear, an owl and Jevenillian went home. A Hunter traveling in the distant near the Mink Coat Buffalo hunted for sport. Jevenillian walked with two Large Bears, Snow Shoe Links Cat, small Bear and an owl.The Two Bear lifted in motion his paws scared the Predator Hunter from his hunt. He ran away never to see them again. (Inuk, Inurikca): Footstep, Paw Print in the Snow: Light touch of crystal covers over the flat plain plank surface of the snow. Environmental landscape tree’s forever lives for a hundred years, however the drop below temperatures of crisp frozen snow flacks particles is heavier than the canyon: branch, and chlorophyll twig leaf.Trunk twig branch is reduced by half: Fifty years. Sparkle glance, the snow seems crystal bright the flake blinds to the eye, pretty shimmery. Shut down that silver light! Evergreen, Connivers, Pine cone forever lasts in forest that lasts all season. The Inuit Igloo Region Community saw the shinny eye glace crystal that covered the environmental ground. The circumference open high top window heavily covers the ceiling hole, the frost temperatures freezes like a glass shield. The breeze of the vapor misty is so cold air shift forms a suspension, the sun will not melt the cold barrior of snow. In Mist of the wind trenches the window ever so cold. Inurikca: follows chickarees, and brown birds tiny fluffy, circular, short birds of many created an imprint of two, or three thin claws tracks in the snow. Inurikca: followed them to Inuk house near his door: Inuk woke saw the snow cover that surface ground. Already warm, Insolated for the winter, with even a warm hat, glove, scarf winter coat. Inuk was well prepared to leave the igloo house and catch up with her friend Inurikca. Both searched for more tracks in the snow. Both saw the Owl narrow long split talon, V tracks feet of three, that seem like long distance stretch mark heighten flap wings he swoops on the tree. The open surface ground of the meadow fields near the stump trunk of the forest the owl uses his eye to spot food. Short distance behind the owl spreads their feet a little far apart try to capture the twiddle short leg mouse. The mouse shifted his body in the snow while the owl in search. The mouse blended with in snow camflauge itself covering up his white fur. The colour coded visual of the snow and the fur seem the same to the owl trotted off in the forest did not catch his pray, mean while Mouse escaped near a stone hedge blocked with ditches hidden bramble bushes covered the area. The Owl gave up searching and left. Elk Deers in the forest the children saw boot long narrow hoof marks. Stance stretch lengthy jumps marks. Hoofs lead into the stump trunk of the biggest every green the bark. They gather and ate from the Conversed tree: three of them. The Web flat Feet Beaver swims in the freezing wood lakes of the dam. Beavers sat on top of their fortress home with their sharp teeth marks eating twigs, chopping trees. Nocturnal these animals are repairing the home. The white otter near the beaver’s home take residents also is their next door neighbours. The Otters are tenets. The Builders built a house for them providing home for many. The ocean shores of the sands of the beach: many beach seagulls’s sat resting on the hill Crustation sand of the reef, Cold sand. These Birds could be seen. A Falcon flew near the Mountains cave edge ridge mountain cliff hovers the skys. In a row boat: They could see the whale, dolphins, seals, eighter travel with them or passed them by. Inurikca copied the Imprint accorded on record, sharing Inuk and Inurikca finding to their colleges, giving presentation to their school mates. Research of Interest: Exploration discovery could be fascinating while in search. Prove Read: Review: A.G.D. Prince: